The project continues to concern itself with parameters controlling the biliary excretion of various steroids in the human and in animals. A corollary study has evolved out of the observations that the kidney may play an important role in the conjugation and/or metabolism of steroids, particularly estrogens. The presence of receptors for such steroids in the kidneys of some but not all animals is being correlated with the metabolic and conjugating systems in the kidney.